


Soulmates Day

by Elzzorr



Series: Soulmates Day [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Past Mako/Asami - Freeform, Soulmates AU, Strangers to Lovers, bleh i forgot how stressful writing fics can be, but this is definitely a Korrasami story, sorry I wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: Asami groaned. After last year’s Soulmates Day, she moved back into Sato Manor and threw herself into work. Knowing that she might as well just wait until her Soulmates Day to find her soulmate, she completely ruled out dating. Last night, she had drowned in her own thoughts  again before dreaming of sweet little turtle ducks. Now, though, as she cracked her eyes open, she was surprised to find herself in a very plain room. The walls and ceiling her both tan, and a large circular window allowed plenty of sunlight in. As she peered out of the window she found herself overlooking the Bay and the Republic City skyline. Strange indeed…orThe Spirits blessed humans with the gift of finding their soulmate on "Soulmates Day" in a year designated by a tattoo on their wrist. Soulmates swap physical positions and must unite with their soulmates or face consequences from the spirits. Soulmates do not always have the same year on their wrist, which is to keep people on their toes and (somewhat) give them free will to date people with different years. Asami is left disappointed when her last relationship dissolved from an awkward Soulmates Day, but this year might be different.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Soulmates Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843348
Comments: 13
Kudos: 317





	Soulmates Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic in literally over a year... It's short, a little cheesy, and most definitely rough around the edges but I hope I did alright with this. Let me know in the comments what you think or if I have a plot hole or something...

Asami sighed as she settled into bed. Mako joined soon after, turning off the lights before sliding under the covers. 

Asami turned to her side to face her boyfriend of two years. “Are you nervous, Mako?” She gently ran her fingers across the tattoo on his wrist.  _ 2019 _ . 

He sighed and faced the raven-haired beauty beside him. “For tomorrow? Absolutely not. Relax, babe. Tomorrow morning, you’ll be on this side of the bed and nothing will have changed. It’ll be the start of the rest of our lives. We’ll go about our business and have a romantic Soulmates Day, content that we found each other already.” The firebender gave her a kiss on the forehead before continuing, “I love you, Asami. We’re soulmates, I’m sure of it.”

With that, he flipped onto his back and drifted off to sleep. Asami, however, was wide awake. 

When the spirits bestowed the gift of “Soulmates Day” centuries before, humans found joy in the assurance that those they found were their true loves. It was a time-honored tradition for young adults to travel the land to find their soulmate. Humans understood that the bond between soulmates was so strong, outside help was unnecessary and therefore forbidden. The spirits became very diligent over guiding soulmates and punishing those who disobeyed the rule-- parents would tell children legends of people stuck in their soulmates’ position for eternity because of their apathetic approach to uniting with their love and legends of the spirits striking down those who tried to reveal the identity of a soulmate for others. In the past, Soulmates Day was a festival to celebrate love and companionship. However, over time, the concept of switching physical places with your soulmate on a given day became nerve-wracking and often damaged relationships. Asami was truly nervous-- she loved Mako, but what if he wasn’t the one? Sure they had their fair share of relationship problems, but that was normal… right? Tomorrow, thousands of people will wake up in a different place than where they were the previous night, piecing together the identity of their soulmates. Because her tattoo was for next year, if Mako wasn’t her soulmate, she wouldn’t switch at all. What if she woke up next to an unfamiliar face? What if...

Alone in her thoughts, she slowly fell asleep hoping she would find herself on the other side of the bed, staring at her boyfriend and not some random girl (or worse, someone they knew).

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As sunlight filtered into the room, Asami slowly opened her eyes with a groan. She flipped onto her side and met a pair of green eyes. Except, Mako didn’t have green eyes. These eyes belonged to a woman; a gorgeous brunette with tanned skin covered in less-traditional Earth Kingdom clothes. Shocked, both women sprung out of bed.

Asami’s chest hurt. So this mystery woman, whoever she is, is her boyfriend’s (well, ex-boyfriend’s) soulmate. A part of Asami was not unhappy, but the disappointment in knowing the love they shared the last two years was not meant to be. 

Awkwardly, the girl gave a shy wave and “hello.”

Asami just stared and replied with her own “hi.”

After a few more tense moments, the girl spoke up, “So I take it I’m not who you were hoping to wake up next to? I know I can’t ask who he is, but just know that I’m sorry that it’s like this…"

Asami couldn’t help but shake her head. “No no, you have nothing to be sorry for. Ma-- I mean uh he is an amazing man, but some things just aren’t meant to be. I wish you the best in the future…” she trailed off, realizing she didn’t know the mystery girl’s name.

“Mei” the girl cut in, “Mei Chen.” 

“I wish you the best, Mei… Please, take care of him for me?” Asami tried to stop her voice from cracking.

“I will, I promise. Thank you…”

“Asami. Asami Sato.”

With that, the mystery girl walked out of the apartment, most likely to try and find Mako so their spirits could unite. 

Asami plopped back onto the bed and texted Mako: 

_ Asami (7:31 am):  _ After you’ve met up with her, meet me at Avatar Park. We should talk.”

She didn’t wait long before she got her reply:   
  


_ Mako (7:32 am):  _ Okay. 

_ Mako (7:32 am): _ I’m sorry Asami.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami drove back to Sato Manor with all of her belongings in the trunk of her Satomobile. The breakup with Mako went as smoothly as one can hope for after finding out the person you loved was never meant to be yours. At least they split on good terms with no animosity between them. Just… sadness.

Hugo, the butler of Sato Manor, opened the door for her and helped with her luggage. “Welcome home, Miss Sato. I wish you were returning under better circumstances but we are very glad to have you back with us.”

“Thank you Hugo, it’s nice to be back home.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Korra anxiously rubbed at her wrist. The small “2020” inked into her skin has been there her whole life, yet she can’t stop staring at it like it just appeared.

Tenzin quickly took notice of her nervousness and asked her what was bothering her.

“Tenzin, tomorrow is Soulmates Day.” She exasperatedly blurted. “I’m going to wake up in some rando’s house and have to figure out who I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with. This is more nerve-wracking than thinking about my duties as the Avatar.”

As she continued to silently stew in her thoughts, the Airbending master chuckled and led them to a bench.

“Korra, I understand you’re nervous. I had an interesting Soulmates Day. I don’t know if you know this, but when it was my year, I was still dating Chief Beifong.”   
  
“You were WHAT?” Korra quickly stood up. “Scary-metalbending-Chief-Beifong?”

“The one and only,” he laughed. “We had grown up together and had just grown closer throughout the years. But that’s not the point of my story. So yes, Lin and I were dating but I was here on Air Temple Island and she was living in her apartment in Republic City. You can imagine my surprise when I woke up in a room identical to mine but on the other side of the Temple. I had woken up in Pema’s room. Pema, who at the time was merely just an Air Acolyte who I was friends with, had not expected to switch because she had another two years on her wrist. Goes to show how little your own tattoo means sometimes…” he stroked his long black goatee as Korra waited for him to finish.

“Anyway, something was pulling me to the garden so I quickly made my way downstairs to find my Pema also in the garden. As I reached out to touch her shoulder, I could feel our chi’s intertwining, our spirits uniting. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Of course, the fallout with Lin was brutal…” he cringed, “she was NOT happy. This is the very interesting part: Lin woke up in the Southern Water Tribe. As she journeyed back to Republic City, she finally met up with her soulmate…” Tenzin paused at this, as if the memory caused him pain. “She met her soulmate, Kya, my sister.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh, and laugh  _ loudly _ , more like a cackle. “Lin went from dating  _ you _ only to find out that her soulmate is your sister?! Oh the awkwardness of family reunions!” Korra continued to laugh until finally wiping her tears.

Tenzin’s face was slightly red, but nevertheless he continued, “My point, Korra, is that though the results may be unexpected, the spirits never lie-- trust in that. Wherever you end up tomorrow, just know that it was meant to be.”

“Thanks Tenzin, I feel a lot better…” she grinned, “ _ especially _ since I know my experience can’t be nearly as crazy as yours.” She gave him a hug anyways, trying to quell his embarrassment. 

Later that night, as she stared at her plain ceiling, she prayed to Raava that her soulmate was someone easy to get along with and hopefully not too far away from Republic City. She drifted off with warm thoughts and dreamed of the turtle ducks at the pond in Avatar Park, swimming cutely and being plain adorable.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, she found herself in a very large bed in a very large room. There were bookshelves filled with novels, textbooks, and strangely, instruction manuals and blueprints, lining the walls. She swung her legs out of bed and snooped around, trying to figure out whose room she had woken up in. When she opened the closet, she found formal gowns in various colors and a whole shelf of very expensive high heels.  _ So it’s a woman… _

She ventured further out into the house only to find herself lost in a maze of doorways.  _ How big is this place? Is my soulmate loaded or something? _

Finally, she found a grand staircase leading into a foyer. A large painting of a family hung on the wall; a rather plump father, a beautiful mother, and a small daughter. Korra knew the father looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite connect his face to a name. She inferred that the daughter must be her soulmate, yet this was a fairly outdated portrait as the girl only looked to be 7 or 8 years old. 

At the bottom of the stairs she spotted an open door, which she discovered led to a garage/workshop of some sort. All kinds of Satomobiles were lined up in a row, some of them partially built and some of them in the most pristine condition. Spare mechanical parts were stacked in a corner of the room and the giant desk pressed against the wall was covered in tools and tiny screws. Above the desk, however, hung a plaque. There was a thin coat of dust and it was dated 20 years ago. The inscription read “Republic City honors HIROSHI SATO for his service to the community for his work on the SATOMOBILE”.  _ Sato… ! That’s why she recognized the father-- she had seen his picture in the paper years ago when he passed away! Oh no. Oh no no no. That would mean that her soulmate was his daughter. His daughter, who inherited the company and was now CEO of Future Industries. Asami Sato.  _

She quickly ran out the front door and air surfed her way back to Republic City.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_ Meanwhile… _

Asami groaned. After last year’s Soulmates Day, she moved back into Sato Manor and threw herself into work. Knowing that she might as well just wait until her Soulmates Day to find her soulmate, she completely ruled out dating. She had gone out to dinner with Mako and Mei, but it only reminded her of what she was missing. Last night, she had drowned in her own thoughts again before dreaming of sweet little turtle ducks. Now, though, as she cracked her eyes open, she was surprised to find herself in a very plain room. The walls and ceiling her both tan, and a large circular window allowed plenty of sunlight in. As she peered out of the window she found herself overlooking the Bay and the Republic City skyline.  _ Strange indeed... _

She decided to snoop around this mystery man’s room to gather more clues of his identity. In the closet, she found multiple Water Tribe outfits in varying formality. Upon closer inspection, she realized that those clothes actually belonged to a woman. Asami was shocked-- sure she thought women were attractive, but wasn’t that just a normal reaction to society’s standards of beauty? She had only ever dated men, so why was her soulmate a woman?

As soon as she opened the sliding door to the hallway, she was taken aback by a flash of wind. The source of that wind turned out to be a little boy, who was talking at a mile a minute.

“HI! Who are you? Where are you from? What do you do? Do you know where you are? Everyone’s gonna wanna talk to you!! You’re so pretty tooooooo”

Asami couldn’t help but stutter out “I-I’m Asami, Asami Sato.”

Two other girls quickly joined them in the hall. “Meelo!” the taller one shouted. “Try not to overwhelm her, she’s probably super confused right now.” She turned to Asami.

“Hi! I’m Jinora, this is Ikki, and the bothersome snotball that you’ve met is Meelo.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Asami.” She smiled warmly at the three kids, taking note of their Air Nomad clothing. “Where am I right now?”

They all smiled and said “Air Temple Island!”

_ Air Temple Island? Is she an Air Acolyte? But what about the Water Tribe clothes? What Water Tribe folk would be living on Air Temple Isl--- oh my Raava. The Avatar. The Avatar is my soulmate. Holy platypus-bear… _

She quickly excuses herself from the giggling Airbenders and races to the docks. Councilman Tenzin gave her a small smile and pointed her to a boat. She took off towards the city, anxious to meet with her soulmate, who was not only a woman, but the  _ Avatar _ of all people. Something told her to head to Avatar Park, so she did.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Korra walked through Avatar Park, wandering aimlessly until a pond caught her eye. The same pond from her dream, with the same little turtle ducks. She sat under the tree and watched at them with a smile. Soon, her soulmate would arrive. She had no idea what would happen after that though…

At the same time, Asami frantically wove through people to get to the turtle duck pond. She stopped when she saw a dark-skinned woman sitting in the shade watching the turtle ducks.  _ By the looks of her blue shirt and the pelt hanging around her waist, this mystery woman must be Avatar Korra.  _ She cautiously approached before clearing her throat.

“Um hello…?”

Korra’s head snapped to the side where she met a pair of bright green eyes. Stunned, she couldn’t help but stare at the raven-haired woman standing before her. 

She gulped and scrambled to her feet. 

“Miss Sato, I--” “Avatar Korra, it’s--” they both started at the same time. 

Chuckling nervously, Korra said “Just Korra is fine, Miss Sato…”

“Okay, Korra, then call me Asami. ”

There was an awkward pause with nervous laughter in the mix.

“I definitely didn’t expect to be soulmates with the CEO of the biggest tech and mechanical company in the Four Nations...” Korra admitted, scratching her neck.

“Well I definitely didn’t expect to be soulmates with the Avatar!” Asami giggled back. 

At this point, both women were stuck on how to proceed and the tension in the air was as thick as the walls of Ba Sing Se. 

Korra began to sweat. “So, uh, I’m new to this whole dating/soulmates thing, but uh would you maybe want to grab some dinner with me?”

Relieved at the invitation, Asami sighed blissfully, “I’d love to.” 

She reached out to touch Korra’s shoulder and instantly they felt a powerful pulse inside of their souls as their chi’s intertwined and their spirits united for the first time. 

After the surge of spiritual energy died down, Korra exhaled. “Wow… Tenzin definitely didn’t mention  _ that _ …”

Asami laughed at the shorter girl’s comment. “Shall we?” She gestured to the path leading to the city.

“Let’s go.” Korra tentatively grabbed her soulmate’s hand and relaxed when Asami made no move to let go. The motion was so new but felt right in the moment. Though merely strangers, the two women were immediately at ease in each other’s presence. 

Korra grinned from ear-to-ear. “Happy Soulmates Day, Asami.” 

Asami sighed in content as she rested her head against Korra’s lean shoulder. “Happy Soulmates Day, Korra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it (or didn't, I like constructive criticism) in the comments and see you next time!


End file.
